


Ah, They Grow Up So Fast

by dragontamerdrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Babysitting, Comic, Digital Art, Domestic, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Fanart, Fluff, Found Family, H/D Erised 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kid Fic, M/M, Modern Magical Clothing, Non-Binary Teddy Lupin, Person of Color Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Quidditch, Slow Burn, Tattoos, gender expression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontamerdrarry/pseuds/dragontamerdrarry
Summary: After the war, Harry and Draco set aside their esteemed rivalry to be Teddy’s cool uncles... (but actually: Harry and Draco set aside their soft feelings for each other to be Teddy’s lame dads). But for how long?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 123
Kudos: 668
Collections: H/D Erised 2020





	Ah, They Grow Up So Fast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RamaThorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamaThorn/gifts).



> Dear RamaThorn,  
> This was a real journey with many ups and downs, but your own artistic talent was a constant source of inspiration... I do hope you like it!
> 
> Huge thanks to CP for helping me streamline all my ideas and for the encouragement. My endless appreciation as well to the mods for conducting this fest so wonderfully!

[ ](https://imgur.com/ei9CV6a)

[ ](https://imgur.com/mwZWWGj)

[ ](https://imgur.com/G63vjFR)

[ ](https://imgur.com/qb06jTr)

[ ](https://imgur.com/BLU5X3u)

**Author's Note:**

> This artwork was part of HD Erised 2020; thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥


End file.
